Ordinary Day
by dujourfan1
Summary: Written at two o'clock in the morning. Lily has a dream. This is strange...


Disclaimer: The characters (sadly) belong to JKR. This song was borrowed from Vanessa Carlton, and is not the first or last of her songs I'm going to use. 

A/N This came to me while I was listening to "Be Not Nobody" for about the zillionth time. Please, bear with me, this was written at 1'o clock in the morning right off the top of my head. I'm not even reading it over...it's too late. 

Lily walked into her apartment, weary from her date with James. As she brushed her teeth, she thought about her future. James had hinted at the possibility of marriage. But, everyone knew that The Potters were the Dark Lord's target. She had her whole life in front of her. If she chose to marry James, her life would surely be threatened. His brother, Henry, along with his wife and children, was murdered only three weeks ago. James was the only Potter left. Surely he would be next. If James went, she went. The idea had turned over in her head quite a few times already, and each time, she still had no answer. She sat in bed, tossing and turning, finally falling into a dream filled sleep. 

****

Just a day, just an, ordinary day

Just trying to get by

Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but

he was looking to the sky and

as he asked if I would come along

I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for

and like a shooting star he shines, and he said

__

Lily was alone on an empty street. People were milling all around, but somehow steered clear of a small boy. The boy looked just like James, only with brilliant green eyes, much like her own, and a lightening shaped scar adorned his forehead. Dark, robes swirled about him. His face was turned to a blinding, bright sky, but the moment Lily looked at him, his head turned to her. His eyes, mirroring hers, bore into her. "Come on. Lily, please, come with me. Please." He spoke in a small, soft voice, much like a small child, when it first learns how to form sentences. He seemed so innocent, and stood out from the crowds like a beacon. He stretched out a hand and Lily blindly walked towards him, vaguely wondering who he was. 

****

Take my hand, live while you can,

don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hands 

__

"Lily," he said as they were immersed in a flash of bright light. "Lily, please, help me." 

"How do you know who I am? How am I to help you." 

"I can't find my mom and dad."

"Well, where were they when you lost them? Did you get separated in the crowd? Do you know your phone number?" She crouched down next to him.

"No, they went away a long time ago, they went there..." he pointed towards the sky. "I never got to say goodbye, or I love you." 

That wasn't what she had expected. "Well, I'm sure they know that you love them very much and love you too." She said, tears in her eyes as she hugged the boy. He felt like something she had been missing. He felt familiar. 

"Lily, you can't give up in what you believe in. Someday, I'll be with my mom and daddy, I know. You have to say yes. Please." 

"What? What do you mean, saying yes?" But she knew this. It was what she had been dreading, saying yes to her heart. Saying yes to James. 

****

and as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words

though they did not feel

for I felt what I had not felt before 

and you'd swear those words could heal and

as I looked up into those eyes his vision borrowed mine

and I know he's no stranger 

for I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said

__

As his eyes met her, memories and pictures washed over her, but they weren't hers. A small baby was crying, there was gloating laughter, and a sudden flash of green light. Then, a mirror showed dozens of people, including herself and James, waving. A man slowly unwraps a purple turban, revealing a hideous face. When the boy touches him, his skin boils. She is then in a room, bordered with snake statues, a man stands in the corner; Tom Riddle, the body of a small girl is lying on the floor. A snakes tooth pierces a diary. Three men stand in a small bedroom that is torn up. The boy along with another red haired boy and a girl are standing, wands bared at a blubbering man. A graveyard. From a caldron emerges a small figure...The memories stop. The boys looks at her as if expecting something. When she says nothing, He says, "You need to say yes. Lily, you will be saving many lives, unbelievable as it seems."

"What? How can I save lives? How will saying yes save lives?" 

He said nothing other than, "I hope my mom and dad come back. You know, you could pass for my mom. Remind me a lot of her. 

"I'm afraid I don't understand any of this." 

"You will." 

****

take my hand, live while you can,

don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

__

"Lily, come with me, please?"

"What? Come with you where? Where are you going to take me?" 

The boy didn't respond, he just reached for her hand, in a flash they were in a completely different time and place. They had appeared in a quaint house. On the mantle were pictures of a small baby with unruly black hair. There were pictures of James and the baby. There were pictures of her. Toys were scattered on the floor where she and a baby were playing. 

"No, no, Harry. Don't play with mommy's wand...Harry, don't put it in your mouth....that's not for play...Harry, you can't turn your stuffed animal into a lollypop." Moments later her laughter sounded through the house as he tried to stand of his head. 

"Wait a minute," The dream Lily replied. "That's me. I have a baby..."

The boy didn't respond for a moment, just looked at the mother and child. "I know. It's me too." 

"What?" 

Before he could respond, James came through the door. Without warning he scooped Lily up and spun her around and gave her a kiss. 

"Well, isn't somebody happy?" She said with a smile as he picked Harry up and put him on his shoulders, making airplane noises as Harry giggled. 

"Ministry reports say He's loosing support. We may have a chance, Lily." 

It dissolved and reappeared only James and Lily were sitting in front of the fire on the couch discussing plans for a day at the beach. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, James went to answer it but not without giving Lily a quick kiss. Another impatient knock.

"Lily, it's him, Take Harry and GO!"

Again the scene disappeared and they were back where they started. 

****

please come with me, see what I see

touch the stars for time will not flee

time will not flee, can't you see...

__

"Bye, Lily."

"Wait, please explain this to me." 

"Lily, live while you can. All I can give you is this. Live your dreams." In her hand was her grandmother's wedding ring.

Lily woke with a start.

****

just a dream, just an, ordinary dream

as I wake in bed

and that boy, that ordinary 

was it all in my head?

didn't he ask if I would come along

it all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door 

I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said

"You look so cute when you're sleeping." 

Startled, Lily looked to the door, and standing there, was James. She looked down at her hands, recalling her dream, and strangely enough her grandmother's ring was clasped tightly in her palm. "James?"

"Lily, I came here to ask you a question. I couldn't wait until tonight, so I'm going to ask you now. Lily Evans, I love you, with all my heart and soul. Please, will you marry me?" 

****

take my hand, live while you can,

don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

Lily held out her hand, and James took it. "Yes, James, I will marry you." Her face split into a smile as he hugged her. 

"Let's say I make breakfast." 

"Guess my dreams came true," She said in a whisper.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, I'll be out in a minute."

****

just a day, just an, ordinary day

just trying' to get by

just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but

he was looking to the sky.

Lily looked out the window, towards the rising sun as she remembered what the boy had said, _"Live while you can." 'Thank you, Harry.'_

~~~15 years later, a boy looks out his window, at the rising sun, think of his dream. _'Thanks mum. Thank you.' _

~~FIN~~

A/N ok, this is crap. I have no freaking idea where it came from. Before I knew it I was sitting here typing this. Well, it's almost 2. I have to get to bed. R/R and tell me what you think! ~~Meg`~~


End file.
